Jealousy is the Answer
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: It all started with a scandalous photo with Mirajane working behind the scenes. Then came the jealousy, constant denial, and revenge. Juvia would do anything. Gray is playing along. Natsu is pissed. And Lucy will have her sweet vengeance. And Mirajane is unconsciously setting up her own demise. NaLu, Gruvia, and a few other pairings. (Image is mine. My fanart drawings )
1. Chapter 1

**_I would just like everyone to know that this is to make up for Hoping for Tomorrow. This is definitely a NALU._**

**_I do not own Fairy Tail_**

* * *

Chapter One: This Is Where It Gets Crazy

* * *

"Oh my God," Lucy stood, jaw dropped, staring at the large poster that was pinned on the guild's bulletin board. It was a picture of her and Gray on the beach. But it was not just any picture. To be more specific, it was a picture of her _straddling_ the ice mage. It was a picture of her in a two piece bikini _straddling_ a half naked Gray Fullbuster. A blush rose to her cheeks, feeling embarrassed that some stupid paparazzi was going to get her killed by the water mage.

It was an _accident_. She could clearly remember that day and that incident that happens to have gotten caught on camera and was probably now published all over Fiore. It was just a week ago, when the team decided that it would not hurt to take a short break from taking job requests. The sun was high up in the sky, perfect for a beach trip.

It was a relaxing day and Lucy was enjoying just laying in a soft towel under the sun, trying to get a tan. Then the idiot called her. In fact, he was at fault as to why _it_ happened in the first place. Had he not called her over to play some stupid game, she might have seen Gray lying on the sand, enjoying the warm sun. Had he not yelled her name a thousand times and annoyed the crap out of her, she never would have tripped on her own feet and fell right on top of Gray. Had Natsu allowed her to relax, she would not be standing, staring at the photo, and planning ways to avoid the water mage until the issue dies down.

She wanted to take it down. She really did, but when she tried, some kind of electric barrier nearly burnt her finger. After staring at the poster some more, trying to sort out any possible torture Juvia might put her into, realization hit her. Her eyes travelled from the poster to the barmaid that was standing right behind the bar, a sweet, innocent smile plastered on her face. Lucy knew then, it was another one of her schemes.

She was almost certain that it was not meant for her and Gray. After her failed attempt at trying to get the stellar Mage and the ice Mage together, the she-devil had already given up hope. After all, she could not do much with Natsu always getting in the way and for some strange and unknown reason, he was _always_ around to interfere with her plans.

It had to be for Juvia and Gray. The water Mage has harbored great feelings for the ice make Mage for so long now that it amazed Lucy just how seemingly oblivious Gray was towards her emotions. But it was already too apparent that he knew and continuously tries to avoid the subject of what he was going to do about it.

Lucy groaned in frustration, slumping her shoulders and looking down at the concrete ground. _Why? _It was the question ringing in her ears. Of all the people that Mirajane could use to get the water and ice Mage together, why did it have to be her?

There was always Erza. She was pretty close to Gray, in fact, she was a lot closer to him that Lucy could ever be. Then there was...there was...Lucy suddenly had the urge to hit her head on the wall over and over again. The only other female Gray seemed to really hang around lately was her.

Her eyes flickered from the overly sized poster and back to the still smiling take-over mage. "Mira, take it down...please?" Lucy was close to tears, nearly begging the poster girl to burn the poster to ashes. It should be illegal for her to meddle into people's lives. Then again, Mirajane is the demon of Fairy Tail. Even the law can't stop her.

She let her shoulders fall once more after realizing that the barmaid has already left the bar.

"Eh? I like that picture of us," Gray walked up behind the depressed stellar Mage and placed an arm over her shoulders.

Lucy half heatedly sent a glare his way, but then conceded when all he did was give her one of his rather charming smirks. It should not be an unusual remark, especially coming from an exhibitionist like him. "Gray, your clothes..." Was all she said, causing the ice Mage to look down and ask as to when his clothes suddenly disappeared.

"I personally don't like it," she continued, covering her eyes from his indecent state.

Gray, giving up on searching for his clothes, reached behind the bar for the extras that Mirajane always kept for him in times of emergencies, "Why? Is it because of Natsu?"

Lucy had to do a double take at his words, her jaw hanging open, and the heat rising to her face, "W...what would give you that idea?!" She stuttered her words, only giving the raven-haired male standing, now fully clothed, in front of her, the idea that Lucy did in fact hold admiration for the rambunctious fire Mage.

Gray shrugged, "Just speaking my thoughts aloud, but don't mind me." Lucy was far too busy shaking her head to notice that the poster girl of Fairy Tail was back in her position, sending a devious smirk towards Gray, who nodded in return. Had Lucy been more alert, she would have noticed the exchange, but unfortunately, it would seem she still has not gotten over Mirajane's idea that Natsu and her would make a cute couple.

While the ice mage tried to calm the celestial spirit mage down, Mirajane greeted Juvia, who had just entered through the guild doors. It took all of the blue-haired mage's effort to calm herself down, seeing the scandalous poster of Gray and Lucy, and at the same time watching _her_ Gray-sama be so intimate with her love rival. At that thought, a wide smirk curled on her lips, a sparkle of evil in her eye. _Not for long_. She turned to the barmaid, and took a seat by the stool.

"Good morning, Juvia," Mirajane greeted her with a kind smile, which the water mage returned.

Juvia leaned closer to the take-over Mage, "Mira, are you sure Gray-sama will fall for Juvia once this is done? Juvia wants to get rid of her love rival for good!" She punched the air as if to show victory and then turned to watch Gray with hearts in her eyes.

Mirajane just continued to smile, "Only if you keep your end of the bargain."

* * *

There was a loud, crashing noise that came from the entrance of the guild. Every member present turned to look as a rather angry fire dragon slayer walked inside the bar, a dark cloud hanging over him. No one bothered to ask him what was wrong, or what may have ruined his day, afraid that they might just end up being disintegrated into ashes.

He stomped his way into the table closest to the bar, his eyes flickering from the blonde female seated on a stool, to the bulletin board, where the controversial photo that he heard about was posted. His mood only soured even more when he overheard a few people talking about how Gray and Lucy were officially together.

Yes, he was sulking, and even more upset that Lucy did not mention anything about going out with the ice bastard. He caught sight of the half-naked _bastard_, and sent a glare his way. What right did Gray have to steal _his_ Lucy away from him?

He did meet her first, and he was the one who brought her to the guild. Therefore, it was only right that _he_ should be the one Lucy was going out with. Yes, Natsu was more than aware of the feelings he developed for Lucy as they grew closer to each other. He was only afraid to admit it out loud because romance was the last thing on his mind. He cursed inwardly, regretting having not said a word to her sooner.

"Yo, flamebrain," Gray walked in his direction, a smug look on his face. He leaned against the wall, "What do you think of the photo? I think Luce and I would make a pretty awesome couple huh? And babies too."

There was a loud thud by the bar as Lucy passed out from Gray's statement, her face flushed from embarrassment. Mirajane immediately rushed to help her, fanning her with the nearest piece of paper she could reach for.

Natsu turned away from the scene, pouting. Did she really have to act like that? There was no way Lucy could possibly be in love with Gray all because of what happened at that beach.

He looked at the photo again, tempted to burn it down. Then again, who was he to dictate Lucy's emotions and choice in men? As much as he wished Lucy would fall for him instead, it just did not seem as if it was going happen at all.

"Ahem, may Juvia sit here?" the fire dragon slayer looked incredulously at the water mage standing beside him. Natsu nodded as Juvia made herself comfortable beside the dragon slayer, and leaned against him. At the same time, Lucy regain consciousness, and both her and Gray gave Juvia surprised looks.

Natsu, unsure of what's happening, merely shrugged the occurrence off. He continued to sulk about the new development between Lucy and Gray.

* * *

Lucy stared as Juvia leaned against Natsu, her best friend. She was certain the water mage was in love with the ice mage, so what in the spirits was going on? A frown fell on her face as she watched Gray's ex-lover cuddle against Natsu. Were they together? Why was he allowing her actions?

The stellar mage narrowed her eyes, assuming it was another one of Mirajane's schemes to push the water and ice mage together. She would just have to shrug it off and act like it was absolutely normal for Juvia to be all over Natsu.

Things, however, do not always go as planned. Lucy was becoming more upset as the day passed and even when the sun was beginning to set. Natsu has not spoken to her once and when she tried to talk to him, he had an excuse not to talk to her. It was even more aggravating that Juvia was always near him. What in the spirits was going on?

It was even more frustrating that Gray, who she assumed was Mira's target, was obviously bothered by Juvia's actions, did nothing about it. Instead, he focused more on attempting to flirt with Lucy.

It made no sense. Juvia was also obviously uncomfortable with what she was doing and she constantly sent glares at the celestial spirit mage's way.

"Hey, Luce," Gray walked up to stand beside Lucy from where she sat by the bar, his hands already reaching at the hem of his shirt, ready to strip, "Mira just gave me two free tickets to the new private beach resort that just opened. Want to come with?"

Lucy took a glance at Juvia and Natsu once more. She was willing to admit that she was jealous. Of course she likes Natsu, but the guy had anything but romance in his mind that it seemed impossible to even try a relationship with him. Crossing her arms beneath her chest, Lucy sighed, "Sure. I would love to go with you Gray." _Fine. Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your mind games, Mira._

* * *

It was around ten in the evening when Gray finally decided to approach the take over mage by the bar. She was happily wiping glasses and serving the few members who were left with alcoholic beverages.

"Mira, what the hell is going on with Juvia?" He pulled at his shirt and tossed it at some corner of the guild. "Why is she suddenly all over Natsu?" His pants came soon after.

The barmaid smiled at him and shrugged, "It's difficult to say what goes on in Juvia's mind. She probably got over you and has taken interest in Natsu. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" She gave the ice mage a seemingly confused and wondering look.

A little loss for words Gray looked away, a tint of pink on his cheeks. Like hell he was going to admit his feelings for the water mage to the most nosy mage in Fairy Tail. If he did that, he was almost certain that Juvia would find out the following day. "She's just getting in the way of this little plan of yours that's all."

Mirajane continued to smile, "Oh, no worries. Whether Juvia or Lucy gets with Natsu, it'll make for an interesting love story."

"Lucy."

The take over mage looked questioningly at him, "I'm sorry?"

Gray sighed, "Lucy has to be the one who ends up with the idiot. They look better together, I mean."

Unknown to Gray, a small, devious smirk curl on the she-devil's lips. It was like everything was going exactly as she imagined it would. Or more specifically, planned it would. From her observations throughout the day, Mira had already killed four birds with one stone. Each and every single one of them were finally made aware of their feelings. She counted Juvia part of that for more credit.

Although Lucy had been the most difficult to read, the way she would constantly look over her shoulder to the gloomy fire mage, and quite terrible actress of a water mage, only made it obvious that she did in fact take the take over mage's suggestion of a relationship with Natsu into consideration. And the way her cheeks puffed when she pouted angrily was just too adorable that Mirajane just had to move on to the next phase of her plan.

* * *

_Stupid. Idiot. I can't believe him! Allowing that scandalous and inappropriate action to just...Ugh!_ Lucy threw the shirt in her hands violently in her pink suitcase. She continued to rummage through her drawers and closet, packing for her trip with Gray, while continuously muttering about the idiot best friend she has. _And Juvia! What is she thinking?! What about Gray?! Ugh!_ Her clothes were beginning to scatter to all corners of her room as she threw shirts, shorts, undergarments behind her.

_Who am I kidding? Why am I even acting like this?! It's not like...I care...ah what the heck, I can't just get over him in a few hours! _The stellar mage stopped her tantrum and took a seat on the floor. She sighed, "Now everyone thinks that Gray and I are dating... Stupid Mira putting up that photo."

She already tried to think of ways to convince everyone that the rumors were nothing but lies. It seems that they would have to wait until the gossip around the city died down that people will then act like nothing happened. Then again, as long as the stupid poster was up, everyone would continue to have the same idea about her and the ice mage. Why wasn't Gray denying any of it? And Juvia! She should be breaking down her door any moment and threaten her to stay away from her beloved ice mage.

Lucy was almost certain that Mirajane was planning something evil, and involving her and Natsu was her mistake. A ridiculous smirk curled on her lips, _Oh Mira, I bet you're having fun watching from the sidelines. Just you wait... You're going to have a taste of your own medicine. Hehehehe._

* * *

The following morning, Lucy woke up earlier than usual and headed for the guild before making her way to the train station. It was a cloudless sky kind of day, the sun radiating just the perfect amount of heat. There was a cool breeze blowing her golden locks behind her, and few people walking to the markets for early bird special on groceries. Lucy loved these kinds of days. It was the perfect day for revenge, especially if she was going to be away for a week or two.

Mirajane was the only one present at the guild, happily wiping away what little dust was at the counter, "Good morning Lucy. Ready for your trip?"

The stellar mage smiled at her and took a seat on her usual stool, placing her suitcase beside her, "Yes. Thanks for the tickets Mira. I'm glad to have a little vacation time after all those tiring jobs Natsu always drags us to." She took a sip of the orange juice the barmaid placed in front of her.

"The weather is perfect for a relaxing vacation. I'm sure you guys are going to have a lot of fun there."

Lucy nodded, "I was thinking the exact same thing. It seems Gray and I aren't the only ones having fun this week though."

Mirajane gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Lucy bit her lips, making it seem as if she was uncertain if she should relay what she saw as she made her way home the night before. "I was on my way home last night, and guess who I saw on a date at the new five star cafe? Yep, I saw Freed with girl! He must be a pretty great date because she was blushing the entire time!" It wasn't entirely a lie. "Oh, it's almost time. I'll see you soon Mira!" Lucy grabbed her belongings and ran out of the guild, leaving a frozen she-devil at the bar.

* * *

**_Reviews and Opinions would be greatly appreciated. _**

**_Once again, this is to make up for Hoping for Tomorrow, because I understand a lot of people wanted NALU but it ended up as sticy. I apologize for the disappointment, but I try to make up for it:)_**

**_Review please? I'd like to know if I should continue with this story:)_**

**_Thankyou_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Because It Takes A Complex Chain of Not So Well Thought Out Plans

* * *

The ride to the resort was extensive, seeing as it was located at the other side of Fiore, and lasted about seven hours. Both Lucy and Gray slept through the whole trip, sometimes waking up to grab something to eat, or make casual conversation. It was neither uncomfortable nor awkward, because well, they were both very much looking forward to a nice vacation away from their rambunctious guild.

However, they were both thinking about the strange behaviors of their "secret" crushes the day before. As much as Lucy wished she could talk to Gray about it, foiling Mirajane's plans might have her with worse consequences than what she would be receiving after her attempt at revenge towards the take over mage. Gray was smart, he should be able to figure it out, but then again, that idea was questionable, too.

On the other side of things, Gray was still frustrated about Juvia's actions and why Mirajane was perfectly fine with how her plans suddenly took a different course. Like hell he was going to allow Juvia to be with Natsu. He was going to do anything and everything it takes to get the flame headed idiot to confess to Lucy, or if things came to worse, vice-versa. He could always try to sway the water mage again, but then completely setting Mira's plans aside might backfire on him. Truth be told, Mirajane is one scary woman, and only those foolish enough would defy her, with the exception of Erza.

"Finally!" The stellar mage grabbed her belongings and ran out of the train, breathing in the fresh, salty sea breeze blowing. The station was in an open space, allowing a perfect view of the shore nearby. A few miles from where she stood, Lucy could see tall, large towers and roller coasters, massive modern buildings towering right by the beach. There were very few people, which made it all the better for her, but she knew that come the weekend, the place would be packed, only giving her more motivation to enjoy as much as possible before the crowd came. "Wow! This place is so beautiful."

"Aa," Gray nodded in agreement, taking both their bags and began to head to their suite. Unfortunately, Mirajane somehow managed to get them to share a single bedroom, but because job after job of sharing personal space, the two did not mind as much as Mirajane might be hoping.

Their room was spacious, with its own kitchen and living room, as well an entertainment set. Surprisingly enough, there were two beds, much to Lucy's relief, and a single bathroom. There was a balcony just over the wall sized glass windows and glass doors that led to it, providing them with a rather stunning view of the ocean.

"Wow! The sun is about to set, want to come with me to the beach to watch it?" Lucy turned to Gray, who was already in his boxers and laying comfortably on his bed.

The ice mage shook his head, eyes closed, "Nah. You go ahead, Luce. I'm pretty tired for the day."

Not questioning him further, Lucy quickly made her way to the bathroom to change into her white, two-piece bikini decorated with pink flowers, before making her way out the door, "See you later, Gray!"

* * *

"How can Juvia's love rival do this every time?!" Juvia was exhausted, both from traveling and from carrying a sick looking fire dragon slayer from the train station all the way to the resort. They were supposed to get to their destination way before the sunset, however Natsu's motion sickness held them back, and the sun had long gone replaced by the crescent blue hue illuminated by the moon. And all he could mutter while leaning against the uncomfortable water mage was Lucy's name.

How was flirting with the fire mage going to get her Gray's love? It was now clearly obvious that the pink-haired mage had no interest in anyone else but Lucy, which only made it much harder on Juvia to make her Gray-sama jealous.

"Uhh..." The receptionist at the building was dumbfounded as an annoyed looking blue-haired female, carrying a near death looking pink-haired male, entered the building. There must be something strange about this day, seeing as earlier, a blonde walked in with a more than half naked, raven haired male. A few minutes later, the blonde female had run out of the suites in nothing but her bikini, arms in the air, like nothing in the world mattered. She shook her head, couples these days. "Do you have a reservation?"

Dumping Natsu on the ground, who groaned in response, Juvia pulled out their tickets and was handed their key to their room. She grabbed the fire mage by the collar of his shirt on one hand, and took their bags with the other, and dragged them to the elevator and to their suite. As she did so, she heard a faint, "Have a nice stay!" From the receptionist.

Juvia hoped that all this stupidity would be worth it, so long as in the end, Gray would fall for her. She had acted upon Mirajane's instructions to follow Lucy and Gray to the resort and accidentally, by complete coincidence run into them, and continue to make Lucy jealous. It better be damn working.

"Feeling better Natsu-sama?" Juvia sat on her own bed after dumping the fire mage on his. He looked a lot less pale compared to their trip up the elevator.

"Aye..." it was all Natsu could reply, his body sliding off the bed covers and onto the carpeted floor. He groaned, and for a few minutes remained on the ground until he finally managed to get up and sit on his bed. "Sorry about that Juvia. It's never been that bad before."

"Must be a lot easier when Lucy is around?" Juvia inwardly smirked. Maybe getting Lucy jealous was taking too long. Having Natsu fess up his feelings might just make Gray hers a lot sooner than Mira had planned.

Holding back the blush that was quickly making its way to his cheeks, Natsu shrugged, "It must be because it took forever. I will never ride a moving vehicle for that long! We're walking back to Magnolia!" He wanted to avoid the subject of Lucy for the time being and formulate—yes, formulate—a plan to keep her from truly falling for the ice princess.

* * *

_Levy-chan,_

_I know it's short notice, but I have a favor to ask, just between you and me. Last night I sorta decided to play a little "prank" shall we call it, to Mirajane. Give her a taste of her own medicine, and told her i saw Freed on a date with a girl. I actually saw the two of you reading some ancient book of scriptures, but what she doesn't know won't really hurt her...in the end right?_

_Well, back to the favor, could you maybe act like you were on a date? On more than one occasion, and if you'd like, you can even try to flirt with the rune mage while Mira's around (a little iron dragon slayer will surely lose his head if his woman was suddenly interested in someone else) ;)_

_P.S. before you say no, I know you want to get back at her for all of her matchmaking plans!_

_Thanks Levy-chan! My bestest friend in the universe!_

_Love you!_

_Lucy H._

Levy stared at the small piece of paper that was taped on her door, now in her hands. She wondered if her best friend was crazy and why the heck she suddenly decided to pull some devious plan against Fairy Tail's she-devil. And that line! Was it that obvious she was into Gajeel?!

Then again, Mirajane had tried several attempts at getting the two together, but only Levy seemed interested with the idea. Maybe, just maybe, getting the idiot jealous would finally open his eyes to finally see her as a woman and not some bookworm.

Throwing the piece of paper into the flames of her fireplace (no evidence will be found), the script mage quickly ran to the guild, all the while thinking of how she could attempt to flirt with Freed without ending up being beaten to a pulp by the she-devil. At least they could talk about scriptures, the only thing they have in common.

"Good morning, Mira!" Levy walked into the guild greeted by an obviously fake smile from the barmaid. She took a seat on Lucy's usual stood, "Something the matter?"

Mirajane sighed. She had considered that Lucy might just have been messing around with her, and maybe a confirmation from Levy might remove the problematic thoughts in her mind. "Actually, it just makes me upset that people would go around spreading rumors about our guild members..."

"What rumors?" Levy tilted her head to the side, seemingly confused.

"Something about Freed on a date last night?" Mirajane shrugged, acting like it she did not care personally for that rumor alone.

"Oh," the script mage need not try to blush because just thinking about Lucy's letter had her blushing. _Come on, Levy! This is for the sake of your love life with Gajeel! _"Actually, it's true. I was with Freed last night."

A few glasses may have been broken, but Levy would never know, because at that precise moment, Laxus and Freed had entered, followed by Bixlow and Evergreen, who were all giving the rune mage questioning looks. It was at that moment that Levy chose to put Lucy's plan into action.

She ran up to Freed and slipped her arm through his. He was dumbfounded, the blush on his cheeks only giving everyone the impression that the two were really dating.

From behind the bar, Mirajane's mouth was wide in horror, the same expression Juvia usually wears whenever Gray was too close to Lucy. While from a corner of the guild, an iron dragon slayer was glaring blood red eyes at the rune mage, forgetting the pieces of iron metal in his hand.

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky early the following morning, when Lucy woke the sleeping ice mage and dragged him out to the shore. This time she wore a red, open back one piece bikini, with tears at the waist to hips, showing even more skin than necessary. The outfit had been in her closet for months now, saving it for a day like this, but rather than Gray, with Natsu in the picture.

Her mood immediately soured at his name. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave the guild. What if Juvia is attempting to seduce Natsu again? The thought alone was enough to make Lucy angry.

"Hey," Gray's voice pulled the stellar mage out of her thoughts. "You look really nice."

Blushing, Lucy muttered a quick thankyou before running into the water. This was her relaxation time, and there was no way that she was going to let thoughts of Natsu ruin it. "Come on Gray! The water's great! It's surprisingly warm!"

Gray declined and sat down on the sand. His eyes focused at a point past Lucy, and thought of how great it would be if Juvia was there to enjoy the sea as well. If only she was still interested in him.

From the other side of the beach, unknown to both mages and the fire mage focused on destroying the landscape with his training, Juvia glared daggers at the blonde female, "How dare my love rival wear such a revealing outfit in front of my Gray-sama!"

She watched as Lucy played in the water, waving at Gray who was watching, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. "No Gray-sama! Don't make lovey dovey eyes at my love rival!"

"Gray!" Lucy screamed, causing the ice mage to pull away from his daydream, "This water is getting ridiculously hot!" Sure enough, Lucy's skin was turning a bright shade of red. "Don't just sit there! Help me!"

The ice mage immediately stood up, alarmed. "What the heck?" He ran towards the water, and just as she said, it was becoming hotter each passing second. "Ice make: Ocean!" The water around him instantaneously began to turn into ice, his attack aimed at Lucy, her whole body suddenly frozen.

"Shit!" He muttered to himself, jumping out of the frozen water to help her. But before he could reach her, the ice was beginning to melt. And he knew right then and there that Natsu was around. Of course, he knew they were bound to meet in the resort. It was all part of Mira's plan.

A loud scream, Lucy was in a state of panic as small bubbles were beginning to show. Gray ran up to her and took her in his arms at the same time the water began to cool. Two figures swam up to them, one with long, blue hair, and another with pink locks.

Natsu froze in place as he recognized Lucy and Gray...in each other's arms. Lucy's arms were holding onto dear life around Gray's neck, while Gray had so enjoyably placed his arms around her slim waist. Because he did not pay much attention the day before, he was completely oblivious to the trip the two had planned to the same resort, whereas his and Juvia's was reasoned for training alone.

The fire mage clenched his hands into fists. They were too close, and his temper was rising. "Let go of her, bastard!"

It was then that Lucy finally noticed the dragon slayer and almost immediately jumped away from the ice mage. "N-Natsu! What are you—" her voice faded when she realized that he was not alone. Beside him stood Fairy Tail's water mage. Although they had no physical contact they were still too close for Lucy's liking.

Gray was just as surprised as Lucy that the water mage was with Natsu, "Juvia...you're here?..."

"Mind if we join you?" The water mage asked as she pulled at Natsu's arm, who did not seem to notice. But of course, Lucy was only aware of the way Juvia's arm slipped through Natsu's, and not the way the fire dragon slayer was looking at her with eyes filled with hope and betrayal.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, _Fine. Have it your way Mira. _With some effort she managed to smile, slipping her arm through Gray's, "No, not at all. We'd love for you to join us."

* * *

Natsu was pouting, while stuffing his mouth with pancakes and bacon. He glared at Gray throughout their breakfast, while Gray did the same. Juvia was glaring at Lucy, while the blonde merely looked away, scared that the water mage might just kill her with such a threatening look.

"Why the heck are you here with the ice bastard, Luce?" Natsu did not look away from the raven-haired mage. "It's dangerous to be around strippers like him all by yourself."

"Tch," Gray grimaced, "Speak for yourself. Watch out Juvia, he might just end up burning you to ashes if you're too close to him."

"Lucy, you'll catch a nasty cold around him!"

"Juvia! You'll get third degree burns!"

"He's going to freeze you and then shatter you to pieces!"

"He'll roast you with that fire of his!"

"He'll scar you with his stripping habits"

"His face is enough to give you trauma!"

"It's not worth it, Luce! He's got a tiny—"

"Enough!" Lucy slammed her hand on the table, startling the trio, and causing a few heads to turn their way. "Can we please, enjoy this meal without another one of your stupid fights!"

Natsu looked away, then stood up, "Actually, I'm done with my meal. I'll see you...around..." The fire mage left and walked out of the door, his shoulder sinking.

"Natsu-sama," the dragon slayer turned to the water mage who had followed him out of the cafe, "Juvia knows you like Lucy."

"W-what? N-no, you're mistaken. I'm only watching out for her!" Natsu was blushing, his denial more than obvious.

It was then that the water mage before him smirked, her eyes narrowed, "Juvia has a plan."

* * *

Mirajane was breaking glass after glass, as she watched a silent, blushing rune mage sitting with a chatty solid script mage. She should not be pissed, after all, she did reject him after his confession to her not too long ago. But that was because she wanted to spend some time with Lisanna and Elfman now that their family was whole again. It did not mean she did not like him in that way.

Someone was calling her but she was oblivious, and continued to glare daggers at the couple's way.

"Uh, Mira-san?"

"WHAT?!"

The poor guild member took two steps away from the bar, noticing Mirajane's intense demonic aura flowing from her, her eyes dark and hair flying in all directions, and then ran off crying for dear life. All he wanted was a drink!

She chose to ignore the crying man and turned to Levy and Freed. She was certain that Levy was in love with Gajeel, so why is she suddenly with Freed? The she-devil frowned, it made no sense. Unless someone else was pulling the strings.

"Mira-nee, you'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that," Lisanna walked up to her sister at the bar. She was one of the few that noticed the suddenly sour mood of the usually kind and happy take-over mage. "Actually you and Gajeel-kun are starting to scare everyone away."

The older of the two flashed her eyes dangerously toward the said dragon slayer, who was currently in his corner gritting his teeth together. Her lips curled into a sly smirk as she left the bar and walked towards the dragon slayer, grabbing him by the arm, and dragging him into an empty hallway. She glared and he glared back.

"What the hell was the for?!" He hissed at her, somewhat irritated that he could no longer watch Levy.

"We have a problem." It was a simple and vague statement, but Gajeel already understood what she meant.

"Right. It's time to take him out."

"Yea— what? No! It's simple really. Ask Levy out."

* * *

_**First off, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed/faved/followed this story thus far!**_

_**I loved reading all of your reviews and reactions.**_

_**I know this is a late update but then again, this document was sitting in my drive for a while, too. I just wasn't sure if I should post it or not, but I ended up doing so anyways.**_

_**Thanks Minna!**_

_**Review please:)**_


End file.
